hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 79
"Can't Be Seen, Can't Be Heard" is the 1st episode of the season "Fourth Twilight" and the 79th episode from total. Plot Shizuka Mayama is a school girl who is bullied in the chat group of her classmates, being called "Gasball". During the night, she uses the Hell Link and asks Ai Enma to send them to hell for making fun of her. Kikuri interrupts her saying that only one person can be sent to hell at a time. As she tries to convince Ai of letting her banish more than one person, she vanishes along with Kikuri and Mayama's mother wakes up asking why she is shouting in the middle of the night, which she angrily responds that it's nothing. The next day, Mayama notices that even more people stopped talking to her in the classroom and that the bullying in the chat is more frequent. As she is about to write in the chat for all of them to die, her teacher yells at a girl named Asako Yukawa for using her phone during class, which distracts Mayama and stops her from sending the message. In a distant room, Wanyuudou, Hone Onna and Ren says that if that message was sent, she would of ruined her life school by playing in her classmates hands. During lunch break, Yukawa joins Mayama in the rooftop of the school, where she offers some of her homemade food to Mayama. As she looks at Wanyuudou telling Kikuri and Yamawaro to not call too much attention, Mayama cries saying that she never ate a home-made bento since her mother annoyed her too much for her to ask. Yukawa then takes Mayama phone telling her that she shouldn't look her classmates messages and says that she wants to be friends. When Mayama asks why, she replies that they are similar. In the distance, Ai hears Mayama murmurs that she has no need for Hell Girl. Mayama then takes Yukawa to her mother coffee shop and asks for a table in the back of the shop. As Ren and Onna are seen in a table on the front of the shop, she asks if Yukawa is playing a game on her phone since he never lets go of it, to which she is ignored. She then goes to the balcony and asks her mother for coffee. She then replies that she though that Mayama had brought a friend for the first time, which Mayama angrily replies that her mother should talk about Yukawa like this. The next day, Yukawa says that she created a group called "The Loners" for Mayama to relieve her stress and write about anything that annoys her on it. Mayama notices that there are 3 people on this group, her (using the nickname Ponta), Yukawa (using the nickname Eve) and another user called Knight. Yukawa then explains that "Knight" is Yokota from Class B and that she explained who Mayama was to Yokata, which Mayama then says that she should introduce herself later. Yukawa then says that she should only talk to them through the group as they are Loners and don't want to be bothered. Later that day, when she is in the train station saying in the group that her classmates should die, a mysterious girl appears to Ai and her companions which are looking at Mayama. The girl asks if Ai is sure about this only to add that it must be all the same for Ai. When Kikuri asks who she is, the girl immediately disappears. The next day, Mayama enters her class only to find all her classmates staring at her. When she reaches her desk, she sees that someone put her chat in a computer for the whole class to see her saying they should die. Mayama the runs to class B and asks to talk to Yokota. When she presents herself as "Ponta" the girl Yokota and her friends start laughing. Mayama then scrolls to the start of her classmates group to find out that Yukawa was the first person to make fun of her. During the night, she once again uses the Hell Link, this time to ask Yukawa to be sent to hell, to which Ai gives her a straw doll saying that if she unties the red string attached to the doll, the person she has a grudge against will go immediately to hell, but that she will also go to hell, but only after dying. Mayama then meets with Yukawa at night asking her if she was the one that started it all, which she confirms. One day when passing the school hall, Yukawa bumped into Mayama and dropped Mayama's phone to which Mayama replied "I'm so sorry". Even at fault, Yukawa was annoyed with Mayama and started calling her "Gasball" in her classmates group, because "she was full of gas that made her body round", but she didn't expected that to go on for so long and that she created the Loners group as an apology. Mayama then says that she was lying and that Yukawa actually intended to make fun of her even more being both "Eve" and "Knight", so she could uploading her comments to her classmates. Yukawa says she wasn't the one to make her comments public, blaming Yokota for doing it so, to which makes Mayama push her and untie the string, sending Yukawa to hell. When taking Yukawa to hell, the mysterious girl from earlier reappears and say that this is wrong, to which Ai replies that it doesn't matter if this was wrong or right, it is a job. The next day, Mayama starts acting like Yukuwa, always looking at her phone, ignoring those who talk to her and bullying those she doesn't like as an anonymous user of her classmates group. She then receives a message from "Knight" at the Loners group, saying that she changed and asks if something happened to her. The camera then switches from Mayama to Classroom B, where the teacher calls for Yokota and the same girl from earlier looks at him, which makes the teacher say that he called the other Yokota, a boy in the classroom who is the real "Knight". The episode ends with Mayama candle being lit and Ai saying that her vengeance has been carried. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Michiru, but her name was not revealed until episode 3 of "Fourth Twilight". Characters S4 EP 01 Mayama.png|Shizuka Mayama S4 EP 01 Yukuwa.png|Asako Yukawa S4 EP 01 Mother.png|Shizuka's Mother S4 EP 01 Companions.png|Ai and her companions S4 EP 01 Michiru.png|The mysterious girl S4 EP 01 Yokota Girl.png|The girl Yokota S4 EP 01 Yokota Boy.png|The boy Yokota, aka "Knight". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4